


Happy Birthday To Me

by Azillawn



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Short One Shot, happy birthday bb!!, i actually love johnny cade more than anything i'm sorry for hurting our pride and joy, it's johnny cade's birthday tomorrow!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azillawn/pseuds/Azillawn
Summary: He had stolen twelve cupcakes from a nearby store and ate nine of them. Who would he share them with?





	Happy Birthday To Me

March 1st, 1963.

Soft, gentle rays of yellows and oranges mixed together from above, the colors reflecting down onto anything they could touch - trees, houses, people. It created a rather beautiful sight, for the colors of the sunset above would seem to brighten up anything below. The gold shifted slowly as time went by, the color appearing to almost fight against the darkness that loomed nearby. A whole day had passed by. The acknowledgement of this would bring relief to many - _they had survived another day_ \- yet those roamed who wished that their day had yet to end. Perhaps they had been spending time with friends or family. Perhaps they were saddened by an event in which they attended ending far too soon. Perhaps they hated their day to the point they wished for it to continue in order to fix any wrongs. That was understandable. Many people didn’t want to see their day of fun come to an end. However, the absolute desperate attitude towards the ending of a day was never always for a good reason, and Johnny Cade, upon sitting on his lonesome outside of his unkept house, became far too aware of this. He was aware of how it _felt_ \- and how _badly_ he wanted it to stop.

Slow wisps of smoke blew passed the ravenette’s dark lips, his tongue slipping out afterwards to quickly lick his bottom lip. He tasted of smoke, and a vague sweetness tinted behind the dark cloud of nicotine that filled his lungs. He huffed softly at this realization, his dark brown gaze flickering down towards the cigarette in which he twirled between his index and middle finger. He hadn’t meant to eat as many cupcakes as he had, and now he tasted of icing and his body ached from the consumption of so much sugar and so much that was bad for him. He was familiar with it, yet never in the sense he had indulged in today. What was it called? Eating his feelings? Johnny nearly smirked at this, yet the entirety of his day and the hurt that wracked his stomach weighed down onto him, causing him to slouch awkwardly on the pavement and stare blankly at the tar he sat before. His free hand would pick at it. Tiny pieces of tar slipped under his fingernail within the process, yet he paid it no mind. It occupied him, and therefore, the young boy wouldn’t care until he were to regret it later on.

With a quick gesture of his hand, Johnny slipped the cigarette back into his mouth, the end of the stick brushing against his tongue as he pushed the cigarette to the side of his mouth. It would burn momentarily, but quickly ceased. His other retracted from the tar, the black ooze-looking substance staining his tan fingers, much to Johnny’s dismay. He could wash it off later on, and yet he grunted in annoyance either way. His attention then turned towards the almost empty box that sat beside him. Twelve cupcakes. He had stolen twelve cupcakes from a nearby store and ate nine of them. Who would he share them with?

His birthday had been forgotten about anyway.

With hesitation, Johnny spit the cigarette out of his mouth without care and reached for another cupcake, his fingers roughly wrapping around the paper. His nails dug into the wrapper, vexation and melancholy evident in every movement and expression he would make. He brought the cupcake up to his mouth and took a bite out of the top. The icing filled his mouth and spread across his tongue quickly, and suddenly the urge to puke grew so much more dire, yet he stayed in his place, his body hunching over slightly more than it had been prior to. Taking another swift bite of his cupcake, Johnny’s foot reached out towards his discarded cigarette. He pressed the bud into the ground with the bottom of his sneaker, his foot twisting and turning to ensure the tiny flame was put out.

“Happy birthday to me.”


End file.
